Destiny of life
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: This non a BB ship - not yet at least :) Season 6 a bit changed.


_**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **_

**_I don't own nothing _**

**_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._**

**_Credit - My Beta-Reader is Sally1093 Thank you for correcting!_**

_**Chapter 1...**_

_It rang on the door. Temperance turned to the other side and looked at the alarm clock. It was only 4.47 AM._

She pushed the blanket aside and stood up slowly. Temperance ran into the hall brushed her hair and looked again in the mirror. Then she went to the door and opened it. Surprised, she discovered Booth. "Oh Booth ... what happened to you...you look terrible!"

She pushed her best friend into the apartment looked at him once more before she ran into the bathroom and got some towels. When she came back she saw the only reason that he looked so terrible.

His jeans were covered with mud and he looked tearful. Added to this he was totally wet! No wonder: it was raining in torrents.

She wondered briefly what she should do before she went into her bedroom and came back with a much too large for her training suit. She handed it to him, but he just shook his head and was about to sit on her couch, but she knew this skillfully to avoid!

She held him by the arm looked at him and shook her head. "No Booth, change your wet clothes before you sit down on the couch. Otherwise you'll catch a cold yet and I don't want that!"

The agent didn't respond. The young woman looked at him in astonishment.

"Booth please, I don't want you to catch a cold." He looked at her with empty eyes, took her training suit from her hand and headed into the bathroom.

Temperance Brennan looked at her longtime friend long afterwards. So they didn't know him! And it hurt her to see her partner so! These empty eyes were not a good sign, and certainly not because they knew him completely different. His eyes usually spoke the pure love of life. They radiated literally, but what they had just seen, that was not Seeley Booth. That was the shell of her best friend but there was nothing else to it, whatever else they knew of him.

After endless minutes the bathroom door opened and a freshly dressed Booth entered the living room . His eyes fastened on Bones and fixed it downright .

He stayed in the bathroom door and made no move another step into the living room to go .

Bones made an inviting gesture , which should meant ' Come in and sit down ' , but he gave no sign of life .

She stood up, took him by the hand and led him down beside her on the couch.

"Booth, tell me what is wrong with you ? "

He acted as though he heard her not , but that was not true , because he pulled air in a sharp breath and cleared his throat .

'Bones look at me ! Don't you see that it is not good to me ? ' Booth fixed a point on the wall and didn't say a word.

Bones slipped a little toward him, put a hand on his arm and gently stroked it.  
"Booth please tell me what 's wrong with you ? " She looked for help from him because she really didn't know him like that.

He shook slightly , but certainly her hand from his shoulder , smiled apologetically and said: " Larissa has left me "

Then he had to swallow for now.

" OH ... Who is Larissa ? " She asked, surprised . She didn't even try to touch him because she knew he wouldn't let her.

' But who was this Larissa ? The name she had never heard of this person and she was already unappealing '

" Larissa is my current ex-girlfriend. , She left me just now and I just wanted to get out of my apartment , so I wanted to you, I thought you could distract me. "

He tried to smile at but he failed miserably.

"Booth , come on, please , tell me more . "

She wanted to prefer cut down these woman and scratch her eyes, but she didn't know what exactly happened , so she read the questions to be for now. She turned her attention back to Booth.

" She sat straight but actually with Steve in the bar and has snogged there with her ex-boyfriend ! And I thought all the time that she loves me and now? Now I 'm back there alone , without a partner by my side. Bones don't get me wrong, but you 're my best friend "

He took her hand . " You told me Fact that you do not feel that way for me , as I wished it to me then , and so I 'm have no hopes anymore "

She felt just in this moment extremely guilty then hurt him . But what could she do , she had to be scared hurt, yes she loved Booth ! That was clear , there was no more important people in their lives and why they had back then blocked and rejected his feelings.

But it was basically the truth. If she had built up a relationship with him , it might become nothing . She would have been scared to lose him because she was so times now , as she was.

As best friends , they had no fear of what would be moronic . He took it as it was , but now it does not matter to rack their brains about it, because the chance was lost ...

"Booth , I do not understand . , But she should not have engage in it if she loved you . "

" Yes , I know Bones , but what am I supposed to do now? I do not know if I want her back because I was afraid that she would do it again. "

" That's understandable . I would have too, if I were in your place now!"

By their refusal to Booth, something else had found what she was not do without . But that she had not expected , as they had then met him in the club know .

She looked at Booth and saw that he was asleep him once tenderly stroked through his hair and went into the guest room , took a blanket and a pillow and covered with Booth to " I'm sorry for you. This should not have happened. " Then she tenderly lifted his head and put the pillow under his head .

She leaned toward him , gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned out the light to also specify to bed.

xxxxx

Now Angela Montenegro was already half an hour next to her best friend and watching her while sleeping ! Hi - At work ! That wasn't normally her style

She cleared her throat a moment and then decided to wake her friend ! She felt so in the soul hurt to make her awake but she wanted to know if everything was ok with her. Angela was curious by nature.

The artist so did not know her friend. And this made her uneasy . Something must have happened ...

"Um Sweety! you going to be slow times awake? "

She shook slightly on the arm, so that she was awake, but it was just a 'Ahem ' in response and she laid her head back on the desk.

_**Tell me if you like it – or not!**_


End file.
